conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
News by E-dusk
The following are the hot topic local news of Surea, published on E-dusk. Dates below are date of publishing, which published top news of the month before the publishing date. September 2010 *The Department of Public Administration and Security state that the Surean Yakuza issue were all under control. The department also urged the public to give full cooperation to ensure the streets are safe from the yakuza's tread. *The Department of Education, Science and Technology will revise the text books and education system to tackle the issue of . An education reform will be made if necessary. *A bomb exploded in Holmes Academy on 17 August. According to a source, the bomb was intended to aim at the famous high school detective, Renze Kimizui, who is also the son of Tenraku Group's Managing Director. The bomber was arrested two days after the bombing. August 2010 *Rural and Suburban development began to slow down as number of investors starts decreasing due to the reported Surean Yakuza influence amongst these areas. *The Prison Agriculture College of Technology groundbreaking ceremony began on the 21st July. It was officiate by the Minister of Knowledge. *2 Surean detained in Kuala Lumpur International Airport for drug trafficking. *Kyung'yu Group to build the first carbon neutral city, Genjo City, in Miyubi. July 2010 *Ministry of Industry, Ministry of Knowledge and Hondu Agricultural University had signed the MoA regarding the establishment of the Prison Agricultural College of Technology. *An Australian cargo ship caught fire soon after leaving the Port of Chiwon. The fire fighting department managed to put out the fire about 20 minutes later. The lost was reported to be a total of USD15,000. *The national high school basketball competition's national league 2010 played in Fuzusaki Super Arena had ended. Yochi Ryongmu, who was considered by many to be the Surean Basketball Crown Prince, emerged as the MVP of the year. *The National Sports Festival of Surea will be held from 12th - 18th July 2010. *A local magazine reported that there had been a scandal between national idol Chishi Miyapura and the young high school detective, Renze Kimizui. Both commented that the report was just to defame them and that they were childhood friends as their family's are the major shareholder of Tenraku Group, where everyone knows about their relationship. Tenraku Group had since requested for the magazine company to apologize in public on the issue for defamation or they will sue the company. June 2010 * The Prison Agricultural College of Technology, a distant learning college, is to be established by the Ministry of Industry and Ministry of Knowledge. The spokesperson from the office of the president stated that it is the first phrase for Surea’s new urbanism. * The Ministry of Finance announced that the economy is growing well in the second quarter. * The national high school basketball competition’s regional league had ended. The national league this year will be held at Fuzusaki Super Arena * Cherryz Kouden member Airi Tsukunaga to act as voice actress for Girl Basket, an anime adopted from the banwa of the same title. Category:Republic of Surea